Pequeño Intruso (KawoShin)
by Tabris-XX
Summary: El día que Shinji Ikari aceptó que sus padres adoptaran un niño, esperó que ellos llegaran con un bebé de pocos meses, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando trajeron a un hermoso y extraño niño de 9 años de edad. Nunca imaginó que Kaworu, su nuevo hermano, se convertiría en el responsable de poner su mundo de cabeza.
1. Capítulo 1

"Entonces estás de acuerdo con nuestra idea, Shinji?" -preguntó Yui a su hijo-

"Por supuesto, si es lo que ustedes desean...adelante" -contestó Shinji con una sonrisa en el rostro-

"Bien, entonces tenemos un acuerdo" -inquirió Gendo-

"Gracias, amor. Esto significa mucho para nosotros como padres" -replicó Yui nuevamente-

"Sí. Además creo será muy divertido y yo ayudaré en todo lo que sea necesario"

Unos meses después, Shinji se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho a sus padres aquel día en que aceptó sin problemas la decisión que ellos habían tomado.

Los señores Ikari decidieron adoptar un niño, en vista que Yui no había conseguido quedar embarazada nuevamente después de varios años de intentarlo sin éxito alguno. Ella realmente deseaba tener otro hijo pero como no logró concebir, le planteó a su esposo la posibilidad de ser padres adoptivos.

Shinji, que era un adolescente de 14 años en ese momento, aceptó de buena gana pero grande y terrible fue su sorpresa cuando ese fatídico día sus padres aparecieron con el flamante y nuevo miembro de la familia.

Muy por el contrario de lo que Shinji había pensado y esperado, sus padres no aparecieron precisamente con un bebé de pocos meses; sino que llegaron en compañía de un niño que vestía uniforme escolar de marinero, evidentemente estaba en primaria.

Sus finos cabellos plateados, sus profundos ojos carmines y su pálida piel blanca lo hacían lucir bastante extraño pero al mismo tiempo, Shinji se dio cuenta de que no era un niño común y corriente. Era demasiado atractivo para ser tan pequeño, tenía algo que le causaba cierto temor y muchas dudas.

-"Shinji, él es tu hermano...se llama Kaworu" -dijo Yui-

-"Ho...hola" -estaba anonadado-

-"Es un gusto conocerte, Onii-chan"

Shinji lo miró con sorpresa sin poder decir más nada...

\- "Kaworu, bienvenido a tu nueva casa, desde hoy nosotros seremos tu familia y cuidaremos de ti" -dijo ella nuevamente-

-"Sí, mamá" -asintió sonriente a su nueva madre-

-"Dios...eres tan lindo!"

Yui estaba encantada con su nuevo hijo. Para sus 9 años era bastante maduro y entendido...

-"Bueno, papá y yo iremos de compras. Shinji por favor, muestra a Kaworu la casa y acomódalo en tu habitación, aquí están sus cosas..."

-"Qué? Pero mamá...yo no..."

-"Shinji, por favor, colabora y no te quejes, sí? Ahora nuestra familia creció, así que trata a tu hermano como se merece"

El confundido chico solo asintió con la cabeza no sabía que decir, realmente no se lo esperaba. Por algún motivo ese niño no le estaba cayendo en gracia, parecía demasiado perfecto y correcto...algo tenía que andar mal...

-"Volveremos como en un par de horas...ponte cómodo Kaworu, nos vemos después"

-"Sí"

Yui salió y ambos quedaron a solas, Shinji lo observaba con cierta desconfianza y temor...no tenía idea de como proceder con él...

-"Me llevas a nuestra habitación, Onii-chan?" -preguntó el niño-

-"Querrás decir mi habitación, ya me han obligado a compartirla contigo..." ¬¬ -respondió Shinji bien molesto-

-"Lo siento, no quiero causarte molestias"

El niño bajó la mirada como si fuera que había hecho algo malo, cosa que hizo sentir a Shinji un ser vil y despiadado. Con prisa se agachó quedando frente a él...

-"Perdón! No quise decir eso"

Kaworu levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de su nuevo hermano, provocando que éste se sonrojara por completo...esa no era una mirada convencional, definitivamente no la era...

-"Onii-chan es lindo cuando se sonroja"

-"Ven" -dijo Shinji poniendose de pie con prisa- "Vamos, te enseñaré nuestra habitación"

Ciertamente Shinji quedó algo desconcertado, no comprendía porque ese niño le causaba tanta inquietud. Subieron juntos las escaleras...


	2. Capítulo 2

Días después de la llegada de su nuevo hermano, Shinji continuaba bastante molesto por la situación, sobre todo con sus padres. Aunque el pequeño Kaworu no había hecho nada fuera de lugar, sino todo lo contrario, se notaba que tenía muy buenos modales y educación...

Yui se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría con su hijo mayor, por lo que decidió encararlo...

-"Puedo saber que sucede contigo? Y no me digas que no sucede nada, te conozco perfectamente..." -dijo Yui-

-"Hace falta que te lo diga?" -contestó Shinji mirándola de reojo-

-"Siéntate aquí un momento, quieres? Vamos a aclarar las cosas de una vez"

Shinji obedeció de mala gana, se sentó con su madre a la mesa del comedor y se cruzó de brazos...

-"Dime, qué es lo que te tiene tan enojado?" -preguntó Yui-

-"Pues que hayan traído a ese niño. Cuando me dijeron que iban a adoptar no me aclararon que se trataba de un niño de esa edad..." -prosiguió Shinji- "De saberlo no lo iba a aceptar. Yo creí que traerían a un bebé!"

-"También consideramos eso con tu padre pero luego nos dimos cuenta que un bebé requiere muchos cuidados y sabes que nuestro trabajo como científicos nos absorbe demasiado tiempo" -le sonrió su madre- "Creo que será un buen compañero para ti, así no te quedas tanto tiempo solo en casa. Anda, intenta llevarte bien con él..."

-"De dónde lo sacaron? Es muy extraño, nunca vi a un niño así" -bajó la mirada-

-"Lo dices porque es albino?"

-"No es solo eso. Tampoco actúa como un niño de su edad. Es demasiado maduro para sus pocos años de vida"

Todo eso que Shinji decía era verdad y tenía una razón de ser. Fue que decidió contarle la verdad sobre Kaworu...

-"Escúchame bien, Shinji. Adoptar a Kaworu no fue una decisión precipitada, él realmente necesita el cariño de una familia. Es un gran chico...solo dale la oportunidad de que conquiste tu corazón, sé que aprenderás a amarlo"

Shinji miró a su madre con sorpresa, no sabía porque no podía tomar esas palabras en el contexto de "amor familiar"...

-"Amarlo?" -preguntó Shinji con dudas-

-"Sí, amarlo como se ama a un hermano" -respondió su madre- "Kaworu es el hijo de un colega nuestro, un gran ciéntifico, pero lastimosamente no puede hacerse cargo de él porque ya es una persona muy mayor"

-"Pero no es excusa para abandonar a su hijo, no te parece? Y qué pasó con su verdadera madre?"

-"Su madre falleció hace 3 años en un accidente de tránsito, Kaworu sobrevivió de milagro pero apenas ha superado el trauma. No mal pienses, su padre no lo abandonó, pero crees que un hombre de casi 80 años podría hacerse cargo de un niño pequeño?"

Shinji observó a su madre con atención, las cosas empezaban a tener sentido para él...

-"Ya veo. Yo no sabía nada de eso...disculpa mi actitud negativa"

-"Shinji...trata bien a Kaworu. Él tuvo un problema bastante delicado"

-"Problema? Qué clase de problema?"

-"Como te dije, se salvó de aquel accidente pero vio morir a su madre y eso dejó unas terribles secuelas en su mente. Apenas se ha empezado a recuperar y es por eso que necesita nuestro total apoyo y cariño"

-"Ya dime, qué fue lo que le pasó?" -preocupado-

-"Kaworu a corta edad...ha intentado...sacarse la vida en varias ocasiones"

Shinji quedó helado...nunca se lo hubiera esperado...

-"Queee!?" -alterado-

-"Viste las vendas en sus brazos? Tiene heridas que apenas están cicatrizando, se había hecho cortes con una navaja y acabó hospitalizado...perdió mucha sangre, afortunadamente lo encontraron a tiempo y lo salvaron"

-"No puedo creerlo..."

-"Shinji, prométeme que vas a cuidar de él...te lo suplico"

De algún modo, Shinji empezó a sentirse culpable por haber sentido cierto rechazo hacia Kaworu. Al conocer esa historia oculta, se sintió invadido por una profunda lástima y tristeza...

-"Sí, lo prometo. Yo voy a cuidar de él, no dejaré que recaiga...prometo ser el mejor hermano para él..."

-"Me alivia escuchar eso, gracias, hijo..." -sonrió Yui-


	3. Capítulo 3

Luego de conocer la historia de aquel pequeño que de un día para el otro se convirtió en su hermano menor, Shinji quedó conmovido, no podía creer que a su corta edad haya tenido problemas psicológicos tan graves y que haya intentado incluso quitarse la vida...

A partir de ese momento, su actitud con él había cambiado por completo y eso parecía agradar mucho a Kaworu, quien siempre se había mostrado bastante contento en su compañía...

Empezaron a compartir más tiempo juntos, Shinji lo llevaba a la escuela y también iba a buscarlo, lo ayudaba con sus tareas, le preparaba el almuerzo y cuando sus padres no llegaban temprano por quedarse más horas trabajando, cenaban juntos y antes de dormir jugaban videojuegos.

Sin que se diera cuenta, empezó a desarrollar un apego muy grande con su hermanito...sentía una imperiosa necesidad de cuidar de él y protegerlo...

-"Onii-chan?" -dijo Kaworu mirándolo fijamente-

-"Qué sucede?" -preguntó Shinji-

-"Sabes? Estoy muy contento ahora que vivo aquí contigo y mis nuevos papás. Esta es la familia que yo siempre quise"

Shinji lo miró y se ruborizó ligeramente...

-"Me alegra mucho saber que te sientes así. Yo no sabía que tener un hermano podía ser tan divertido..."

-"En serio te sientes bien conmigo?" -preguntó el niño-

Shinji asintió con la cabeza y sonrió...

-"Gracias, Onii-chan"

-"Por qué me agradeces?"

-"Porque estando contigo se me olvida todo lo malo, no extraño a mi padre y tampoco pienso en lo que pasó con mi verdadera mamá"

-"Oh...eso...!"

Antes de eso, Kaworu no le había mencionado sobre su pasado...

-"Eres muy amable conmigo, Onii-chan. No me dejes nunca" -bajó la mirada-

-"Kaworu...por qué lloras?"

-"No te alejes nunca de mi, por favor!"

Kaworu lo abrazó con fuerza y se aferró a él llorando casi con desesperación...Shinji lo rodeó y sintió algo de desconcierto pero a su vez, ese gesto le provocó una ternura infinita...ese pequeño era demasiado lindo.

-"Kaworu, ya regresé!" -anunció Shinji mientras subía las escaleras-

Como no obtuvo respuesta del chico, supuso que no lo escuchó, así que fue a buscarlo a la habitación.

Al cabo de unos meses, la convivencia entre ellos era muy buena. Habían establecido una relación de mutuo cariño, Kaworu era muy dulce y no dudaba en demostrarle su afecto con abrazos efusivos y en ocasiones con palabras de admiración y Shinji correspondía totalmente a eso.

Incluso sus padres se sorprendieron al ver lo bien que se llevaban cuando en un principio, Shinji se había mostrado reacio a aceptar a su hermano adoptivo.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba era que Kaworu había desarrollado sentimientos mucho más intensos y profundos hacia su hermano mayor. Cuando Shinji se metió a la habitación lo encontró observando fijamente lo que parecía ser una réplica suya en versión muñeco de felpa.

-"Kaworu, estás bien?" -dijo mientras se metía a la habitación-

-"Onii-chan, te gusta? Eres tú..." -enseñándole con orgullo-

-"Yo? Es muy lindo para que sea yo. De dónde lo sacaste?"

-"Lo hice yo en la escuela"

-"Tú?"

-"En la clase de artes nos pidieron que hagamos un muñeco de la persona que más amamos, entonces te hice a ti"

Shinji tomó el muñeco, lo observó mientras quedó todo sonrojado...

-"Gracias por tenerme en cuenta, te quedó muy bonito en verdad"

-"Lo tendré siempre conmigo, así no me sentiré lejos de ti cuando no estamos juntos"

-"Oh...eso es muy considerado de tu parte. Podrías hacer uno tuyo para mi?"

Los ojos de Kaworu se llenaron de alegría al escuchar, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y luego se acercó a darle un abrazo...

-"Claro que sí! Empezaré ahora mismo..."

-"No hay prisa" -dijo Shinji devolviéndole el abrazo-

-"Onii-chan?"

-"Sí?"

-"Te amo..."

-"Eh?"

Shinji sintió un raro escalofrío subiéndole por la espalda tras escuchar esas palabras, pues nadie además de su madre, le dijo algo así en su vida...y realmente se oía extraño en boca de Kaworu sobre todo por el tono en que había pronunciado esas palabras. No supo como reaccionar...


End file.
